Living a Lie
by 18Rox
Summary: To everyone, she was a cop. But, little did they know, that was just a cover. She was a member of one of the most dangerous gangs in Tokyo, Kokuryuu. And no one suspected a thing. But, when she is assigned a new partner, things begin to change. Her risks of being exposed skyrocket but she also begins changes as a person. Will she be forced to pick a side? Her "family" or the law?


_Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang!_

The sound of gunshots filled the air - bullets escaping from the window of one of the nearby shanty bar, shattering it. Seconds later, she found herself staring down at the bodies of her parents and little sister as they lied motionless on the wet concrete of the dim narrow alley - puddles of blood forming underneath them. The umbrella her father was once holding sat in a nearby puddle.

She stood there motionless - her aqua-colored eyes wide in shock as the rain poured down on her, soaking her clothes and matting her blonde-pink hair to her face.

This wasn't real. She had to be dreaming. They were on vacation - just enjoying their evening in Tokyo. They had only ventured down the lonely alleyway in hopes of finding an authentic Japanese restaurant that was recommended by one of the locals. Never did they think something like this would happen.

Even though she didn't want to believe it, it was very real.

Her parents and sister were dead.

And she was alone.

If only they would've just stayed home in France, then none of this would've happened. Her parents would be alive. She would still be practicing her combat moves with her father when he came back from work at the military base. She would still be enjoying her mother's fabulous cooking. And she would still be playing games with her younger sister. But, all of that was gone.

Another gunshot caused her to jump and begin shaking – shutting her eyes tightly. Next, she heard a series of footsteps. Her eyes shot open, watching as five Japanese men in black suits stroll past her as they exited the bar before standing a few feet in front of her - blocking the narrow alley. She twirled around only to see five more men blocking the passage behind her as well.

The clicking of a safety switch of a gun sounded from behind her before she felt the tip of the gun rest against the back of her head.

Her eyes widened in fear and panic. This was it. She was going to die. She was only 12 years old. She had so much life ahead of her and it was going to end in some shady alley in Tokyo.

"_Matte."_

She heard a man say in Japanese, causing the one holding the gun against her head to lower it. But, she never showed any signs of relief.

What was going on?

The two men exchanged words. She didn't know Japanese so their words meant nothing to her. When they were done, another man came into her view, standing in front of her with an umbrella in his hand. She assumed this was the one who stopped the other man from shooting her.

The man was also Japanese and dressed in a black suit like the others. He seemed to be in his upper 20's or low 30's. He was tall – at least six feet. She could see the lines of his muscles through his suit jacket, meaning he was very muscular. His hair was jet black and softly spiked. He had a light stumble on his face and chin. Even though his appearance was similar to the rest of the men, the way he held himself was very different. He held himself with such power and authority that, even someone her age, could tell that he was in change.

He stared down at her before a small unexpected smile formed on his face. He knelt down on so he was eye level with her, positioning the umbrella so it shielding both of them from the rain.

"You speak English, right?" The man questioned her in English with a slight accent.

She nodded slowly, very confused on what was happening. Why didn't they kill her?

"Good." He then glanced behind him to look at the bodies of her family before turning back to her his face slightly grim. "What happened tonight was unfortunate. Your family was killed in our crossfire. And for that I am truly sorry. Some people just cannot aim..."

She frowned slightly before stammering out, "W-Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Shinji. Sato Shinji. Usually, when something like this happens, we try to eliminate the loose ends."

Hearing this caused her to tease up, clenching her fists tightly.

"However, I see this as an opportunity for something great."

The tension in her fists loosened as she raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean? You're not going to kill me too?"

Shinji let out a soft dark chuckle. "No, I'm not." He raised his index finger as he frowned slightly. "And, for the record, the gang we were doing business with killed your family when our business fell through. Not us." He paused for a moment before continuing. "You are not Japanese, I assume?"

She just shook her head. She was French.

"Good, now let me fill you in on something: You and your family made a mistake in coming to this area. It is filled with dangerous gangs like us. And, now that you are alone, you will be an easy target for who knows what. You won't make it out of here. So, I have a proposition for you. If you come with me, I will take you in as one of my own. However, there is something you must do in return."

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned him before this conversation went any further.

A small smile returned to Shinji's face. "Because you have potential, even as someone your age. I've been in this business for a while so, believe me, I know who can and cannot make it in our world. And, we were part of the reason your family is dead. So, I want to help you. "

"…What would I have to do?"

He smirked. "Smart girl…Asking the terms before agreeing…Anyway, you won't be needed just yet. But, in a few years, you will play a very important role in our plans. You see, we need protection – from the cops to be specific. When you are old enough, you will be our…"spy" of sorts - someone to protect us from the outside so we can carry on our plans without any interruption. You are the perfect person for the job considering you are not Japanese. They will never expect a thing." He stood up, gazing down at her. "So, what's your decision?"

She clenched her fists and bit her lip. Her eyes drifted to the bodies of her family. For all she knew, he could be lying. But, she felt like she didn't have any other options. If she didn't agree, he might kill her or let her go. But, if what he said was true, she'll be dead, or worse, anyway. Maybe this was her only chance to stay alive.

She glanced back towards Shinji before nodding. She was just going to have to trust him. "I'll do it."

Shinji smirked again. "Great. You know my name, now what is yours?"

She glanced up at the sky just as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, the crackling of thunder booming through the air. She knew from this day forward, things were going to be completely different. She needed to leave her past behind. She needed to leave her old life behind, starting now. Her eyes shot towards him, showing a kind of determination and fierceness that he rarely saw in a girl her age. "My name is Lightning."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Helloooo. I know been awhile since I've written anything. Sorry! I really need to stop coming up with new stories and start updating my old ones...

Anyway, I've had this idea ever since I watched that show Gang Related. If you haven't seen it, its basically about a guy who was taken in by a gang and worked undercover in the police. So, that's where I got the idea from. I know there isn't much to it now but I have some good ideas planned for this story.

Drop a review and let me know what you thought about it so far!


End file.
